Maya Lopez
Early Life Pamela's Father killed her mother and then turned and killed himself; at a young age both Pamela and her older sister Karen were sent to an orphanage. Through the orphanage Pamela attended Young Wal, and though she didn't have any powers she was still admitted to the school. She didn't spend to much time in Young Wal, shortly after being admitted she was adopted by a woman named Gwen Lopez, Gwen took both Pamela and Karen back to Solace City to live. A few months after moving with Gwen; Pamela changed her name to Maya as well as Karen to Carmen in an attempt to erase their horrible past. Becoming a hero Maya began to attend Solace City High School, there she met her friend Sicily Boss; during a school field trip a meteor crashed into Solace City Bay and began spreading a radiation known as Xechellum. The radiation caused her and Sicily to fall ill. The radiation actually restructured Maya's cellular base giving her psychic abilities, as well as duplication, later her powers continued to evolve giving her a whole host of skills to learn how to use. Maya's powers grew so much that she couldn't stay in regular school anymore. Gwen used this opportunity to send Maya to the Vine Prodigies. In the school Maya learned how to use her powers and harness them to do her bidding. In this school she was made the TOP DIAMOND, meaning she was the highest ranking hero member. During the VP, she met Light Yagami; the two dated and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. From the VP, Maya met the man she still calls father, Andferne. Andferne took Maya under his wing and brought her into his ICE DRAGON organization, there he taught her all the basics of being a Superhero. She took the name of the city she lived in and coined her own name SOLACE. Despite being Solace she didn't see to much action as Solace seeing as she was still intraining. Using her time wisely; Maya began a career in acting, which then lead to singing. During this time period she gave birth to Two Twin daughters, Desiree and Roslyn with her long time boyfriend Light. It was also during this time Maya met Sha, an alien from outer space whose real name was Ziccarra Liafador. Ziccarra revealed that her ship was on the meteor that poisoned Maya in the first place. Maya and Z couldn't stand each other, their hatred for one another boiled over to the point where Maya moved out of her mother home into her own home just so she wouldn't have to see Z. The Ironic thing about their relationship was, Maya hated Z, but won an Oscar for playing the Ninjan Queen. Her Hollywood career was prospering, however it all came to a halt when she and her long-time boyfriend Light broke up; Because of this Maya entered a depression one that caused her former self to emerge. Maya's mind began to deceive her causing her to duplicate into another being, her own psychic powers gave this being a personality of it's own and Maya's former personality Lonestar was created. Lonestar blamed Andferne for allowing Light to manipulate Maya for a numerous amount of years. In her rage Lonestar destroyed the ICE MANSION and then left to join the Crimson Rose. In the Crimson Rose she was put through an extensive rehab program which helped piece together her shattered psyche. Despite the rehab Maya's mind continued to be a 'silent' battlefield allowing for possible relapses it was only a matter of time before Lonestar would return much more powerful. Once returning to some what of a Normal Life Maya hooked up with Ziccarra's old mentor and joined Veritas Inc; she knew Kurrent basically taught Ziccarra how to be a hero; so she went for the same tutelage. Despite only spending a few months here, she was well trained and placed in a position to start something for herself. Becoming an Icon .The Guilded Age was a Time Period in which, people readjusted themselves to the "Heroes" rule over them, an event that was kicked off by The Civil War, and the Skrull Invasion. Once these Two events ended, Maya Lopez realized there needed to be a team that could respond to the calls of the people 24/7. With that the Omega Justice Team was launched. Officially becoming a team with the "Hero Dedication Ceremony", The Omega Justice team in the Guided Age first responded to a disturbance in Solace City, there mission was to capture Ivana and bring order back to the City. As Ivana managed to escape; on top of that France was in dire Need of Aid, as Well as Mexico. In a leadership Role Maya sent The Omega Haven team under the leadership of Slight to France, while the Justice Mansion team tended to the Drug Wars brewing in Mexico. France proved to be a failure as Maya's former ICE Teammate Remy, had taken control of the whole country; the fight then became a matter of survival as the Omega Haven Crew came under fire. The team was able to escape thanks to the aid of an unlikely ally. Final Arrow. Maya played a pivotal in this fight as a duplicate but her agreement with Final Arrow drew out dark memories that would unleash a dangerous and yet Insecure Maya. Mexico proved to be far more easier to say the least as the Street team; was able to subdue the deadly fugitive Hosef Ramses, whom was taking money from an unknown benefactor to kill Mexican Politicians. Reality "M" The real Maya, was in Ukraine trying to figure out whom was trying to kill her; she was insulted by a KGB agent; which unlocked her Omega Level Powers; she then killed him which opened her mind, to retrieve the lost memories; that had escaped her when she became Lonestar. With that Maya had altered reality (Accessible through flying into a time loop). The events of the past have had become the present; she joins Arcana, Hawk, Paragon, Andy, LP, and Dupe back home with her ICE family. As her emotional state deteriorates, the shattered walls of Reality "M" allow her two personalities as Maya and Solace To split; Solace takes pleasure in manipulating the world of Reality "M" with Omega Justice as her pawns; In an attempt to end the real world Solace tries to create a reality altering storm that would erase all of Actuality; however her plans were thwarted by a Ninjan male named Fractured. In a desperate attempt to free herself from the Ninjan Sigma, Solace copied Fractured's "red" personality and changed himself into man; and disappeared. Reemerging in front of New New York's estate, Solace and Florian Lebeau stand with Omega Justice member Sicily Boss, ready to launch a Sentinel and Yellow Lantern Assualt on the real world. Omega Justice awakes from Reality "M" back in present day Earth, however there are major components of Reality "M" still lingering, like the whereabouts of Maya Lopez, The Sentinel and Lantern Siege of the City; the man floating in Black. Mr.Mercury awakens in Japan upon learning the news that he is critically Ill, he vows to get vengence on the person whose responsible which he later finds to be his best friend Maya Lopez; upon getting ready to confront Maya a sentinel attacks his home, killing his little brother Jimi in the process, fueled by Anger Marc, heads to California ready to extract revenge. Tessa wakes up in the home of her mother and Father; It isn't long before they too are attacked by sentinels; Tessa manages to escape with her parents, getting them to safety. Slight woke up in France, at the end of the fight with T.I. (See TGA) The barley stable Omega Haven crossed the waters on it's way back to NYC, despite having been enemies Slight finds himself in an agreement with an unlikely ally, the Gray Fox, a person whom was nearly killed by Sigma Solace; agreed to help Omega Justice for the betterment of the Multiverse. The Clue awakened at an undisclosed time, He happened to be ironically enjoying a calm meal when assaulted by a Lantern, being the highly trained person that he was, he was able to trick the Lantern into firing at him for no reason; which prompted the Sentinel to kill the Lantern for breaking the Law. Having secured a Lantern Ring and a homing Signal from a satellite Clue, decided to save millions. Heading into outerspace, he shut down the signal which was mass producing Sentinels; causing all the sentinels on earth to cease. Fractured awakened back in Space; taking no time to return to Earth he engaged Omega Solace; hoping to end the madness; this caused Solace to increase in strength. Sha re-emerged from the Chaos Dimesion after being absorbed by Chaos Black; she immediatly jumped into Action, but was confronted by both Renegade Lantern, and Feral Nova, the fights took a toll on the Ninjan Queen, but she found her self in the clutches of her daughter...Stellaria a child between she and Charmix from another time period. As the conflict continued, Omega Solace; combated Slight, Clue, Gray Fox, Mr.Mercury and Tessa McIntosh; Slight's condition worstened turning him into the Oracle; this caused Clue and Gray Fox to realiate, absorbing the energy from all the confusion and Anger, Omega Solace channeled all the fallen sentinels and created himself as the Omega Sentinenl, literally stealing all the life that had not escaped New York. After breaking through the defenses Gray Fox; was able to confront one of the people responsible. Professor Dorian Gray from Earth "M". Omega Solace's reality warping caused a New Ninjeta to appear right outside the moon, IT didn't take long for Omega ustice to put down the threat. Despite this the team disbandoned. During the events Maya erased Desiree, Roslyn and her son Rameek from from existence. After The incident she learned she was Pregnant with Mr.Mercury's child. Trinity Foundation Upon Ziccarra's arrival, she created a group that ran inside of New Jerusalem called; The Trinity. The group was composed of Mr.Mercury, Ziccarra and Clue; the three members fought through tireless battles, however when Z announced she had cancer Maya knew she wouldn't be taking the reigns of the Trinity for to much lounger. No Days off, is a event that started with the ending of Clue# 1, this is marked as the time period in which heroes (The Trinity). received no rest between missions Allowing both Derekken and Captain Trojan to lay siege to New Jerusalem. While this was happening, one of Clue's Arch foes, Fantomes gained access to the fiction Den allowing, creatures from other worlds and parallel universes to be set free. While the Trinity was focused on subduing the beastly threats, Y intercept traveled to London and Kidnapped, Clue's right hand man Blackmen. In doing this, she revealed she had something far more greater to accomplish. While Clue, faced off against Fatomes and Dr.Damn in a face-off. Ziccarra and Mercury were on Ninjeta, trying to stop the spread of the murderous Red Lanterns. The Cancer-ridden Queen saw that her people were becoming infected with the blood of rage, and acted the only way possible. She destroyed, Ninjeta and West New Haven. Arriving a bit too late, Emerald Canary joined the Trinity in an effort to find out more about her Father, Renegade Lantern. While the Trinity lay dormant, Y used this time to act, enlisting the help of a young boy, whom she calls the Snake Charmer, The snake Charmer, is what allows Y to focus on a goal or a task without being side tracked. With the Snake Charmer in her custody, Y intercept went forth with her agenda, which was the systematic annihilation of the Trinity. Y kidnapped Maya Lopez and killed her older sister, eliminating the threat of the psychic catching on to her plans. The Next pieces of the Puzzle were to enlist the help of two huge forces, where if needed to would cancel each other out. These were Feral Nova, Fang and Ginju, Y's plan was in place. With that she fired a bullet back through time and killed the man who printed the first bible; through this her ideals was imposed on the world. Trinity Limit #2 - The world is infected with Y's ideals, Captain Trojan and Derekken are still locked in a climatic battle. Maya Lopez has gone missing where does this Trinity start? on top of all that an incarnate of John the Baptist, has come down to save the Earth from the plotting of the Black Hand, as he fears once Y has consumed the World, they will consume her. Y had positioned herself in a Catholic Church awaiting the Arrival of both John the Baptist and Clue; While Emerald tends to an ailing Closure, whom she found unconscious. Angered by the corruption of his son, Mercury engages, both Trojan and Derekken head-on, allowing his anger to get the best of him. Infected with the Equation, Editman's ex-wife, Paige gets ahold of the Editman and attacks Closure, and Emerald. Y lures Lord Johnathan, Mercury and The Champion to the cathedral for the final fight, while Slight Free's Maya. Maya joins Marc, O.C and LJ in the final battle tossing Y into the source wall.The destruction of New Jerusalem left the whole middle east in panic. Maya takes the reigns of not only the Trinity but, Utopia as well. In honor of her deceased sister she names the whole organization the Trinity Foundation. Powers * Mediumship- Maya can talk to directly to someone who has passed into the afterlife. *Precognition: Maya's brain processes information faster than the average human, it continuously works even while sleeping, which allows her to see into the future, however her body must be in a relaxed state, before doing so. *Psychokenesis: Using her mind, she can move matter, speed up or slow down and alter temperature, which allows low level Pyrokenesis. *Teleportation *Energy Shields *Control of Photons From Moderat level to Nuclear *Power Tapping *Magnetism *Metamorpesis (Animals only) *Telepathic immunity *Duplication *Emotionally sound (Even though she is a young teen, Maya through training with Andferne, has mastered control over her emotions, making them hard to manipulate) *Invisibility - Maya's new invisibility power works exactly like the invisible woman's she can also create small bubbles within the bodies of people. *Reality Altering Category:Residents of Vine Prime Category:Characters